


Escaping Serenity

by Allytria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Castles, Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fairy Tale Style, Forests, Haikyuu - Freeform, Invasion, M/M, Magic, Sidekicks, kageyamaxoikawa, oikage, oikawaxkageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allytria/pseuds/Allytria
Summary: Kageyama is a soon-to-be 18 year old elven prince. He will soon be taking reign in the Kingdom of Serenity, but once the palace is under attack, Kageyama must escape and hide from the evil. This is where he meets Oikawa, the human raised with the fairies of the forest, and his ferret shoulder-buddy, Beren. The two will go on many adventures while finding a way to regain Serenity. Kageyama learns to love the outside world and begins changing into a person he never thought he could be. Will his new grown bravery get him far enough?The story is also published on my Wattpad but I'm sorta making this a remastered version.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written so I hope the story improves as I learn to enhance my writing capabilities. Thanks for reading! Also, this chapter is short but I promise they'll get longer.

The fingertip tapping on the windowsill slowed as Kageyama drifted into nothing more than a subtle daydream that he would forget minutes later. These dreams were an often occurrence, as they played the role of a short escape from reality, something that the young elven prince needed. As a being of much importance, it could really take a toll him.

The view from his window was one that was similar to Kageyama, yet every night, he never failed to find something he had not seen in the previous observation. He leaned against the beautifully wood-carved pane, the quiet creak caused him to slowly wake from his imagination. It was late at night, the kingdom below him was dark and quiet, which he found soothing, rather than the hustled and noisy circus that the town would become at day. He propped his elbow on the edge and gently rested his head on the palm of his hand. Kageyama tucked his hair behind his ears to keep it from his pale face, which fell back into place seconds later.

Kageyama's hair was one of his most stand out features, as most elves featured more brighter and so called 'happy' tones of hair coloration. In fact, the only trait considered 'normal' about Kageyama's hair was that it fell to around his waist. As part of the royal family, he had to look beautiful, and long hair was considered beautiful. His bangs were kept very neat, a straight cut that measured to around his eyebrows. His pointy ears were covered by the long locks, which was something Kageyama was thankful for, as he thought having pointed ears was an ugly trait, and he did not like feeling ugly one bit.

The prince leaned away from the window, his hair flowing back and tickling against his chest in the process. With one last glance, he pulled the lacy white curtains to the middle, hiding the beautiful view that he would most likely gaze at the following night. He did love the scenery, but he had no intention of exploring what was contained. The lifestyle he had now was suiting for him, he enjoyed being the spoiled brat that he was.

Kageyama turned around and began walking to the large bed that he would never want to leave in the morning. The satin sheets were warm against his skin, which was a feeling that made waking up a living hell. With a quiet grunt, the prince slid under the multiple layers of his bed's comforters and unnecessary accessories that served no purpose other than the rich look. His eyes fixed on the ceiling, where a giant glass chandelier hung. The prince always feared it would fall on him while he slept, but eventually he came to the conclusion he would be safe.

Kageyama eventually closed his eyes, deciding it was finally time for a good night sleep. Little did he know, it'd be the last good sleep he'd have in a long while.


End file.
